McCall pack - Alternete Universe
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: A what if story starting before season 3 A where Logan wasn't found by Jeff but instead ended up in the pack of the Alpha that bit him. What happens when him and the Twins get approached by someone.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning of things

This is an AU story set with in my McCall pack stories and asks the question what if Logan had joined the pack of the Alpha that bit him? What happens when he becomes an Alpha with Ethan and Aiden and joins Deucalion?"

It had been a few years since Logan had been bitten and unlike Ethan and Aiden he was given respect amongst the pack at the same time he was there only ally in the pack when he could he'd sit with them and listen to them make sure they were ok. At the same time he didn't really like the way the rest of the pack treated them especially the Alphas. Logan was the number two in the pack mainly because of his height he was 6 foot 2 and built like a brick house most people were afraid of him when the Alphas grew tired of pack member they usually had them fight Logan if they lost they had to leave or take their own life, if they refused either of them the Alphas ripped them apart to feed to the rest of the pack. Ethan and Aiden were spared this mainly because of how valuable they were to the pack they were made to do all of the tasks no one else wanted to do plus they were also identical twins.

In March of 2011 a lone figure whom appeared to be blind approached the twins when they were alone Logan walked up and he addressed him as well. The Man introduced himself as Deucalion and asked them how they felt in the pack they were in and asked if they wanted an opportunity to join his perfect pack as Alphas? He also offered to help train the twins to harness there merged form.


	2. Chapter 2 - plans set into motion

As the weeks passed Ethan and Aiden got better at being able to control their merged form. Well they were learning to control it Logan spent most of his time talking with one of the other Alphas one called Enis that he found out had a link to Beacon Hills. He also found out that Deucalion hadn't always been blind. Unlike Kali Enis seemed more willing to talk to him and the Twins. Kali seemed to be cold and seemed to hold the same position in the Alpha pack that Logan held in his and the twins current pack.

Eventually Deucalion moved on with his plan and told Logan and the twins to be ready for when he contacted them. Logan continued the secret training sessions with the twins and they also made their plan for how to destroy the pack. Logan also was able to take advantage of his position and found out about the packs emissary as well.

When the time came it actually ended up being easier then they though the Alphas in the pack had both gone off to meet with there emissary about something. Logan and the merged twins were able to make short work of the pack mainly because Logan used his positions to get a few of them to kill each other. After the pack had been dealt with Logan made a panicked phone call to the Alphas and got them to show up.

When they arrived with their Emissary in tow one of them said to the other "my my my someone has been busy her tonight."

Three figures then emerged from the shadows one of them let a pair of nu chucks fall from his hand as the other two stood side by side. The taller of the three which was Logan then said "it's funny I used to enjoy the position you gave me in this pack but now I relies how stupid most of the members of it were."

The older of the two Alphas then said "funny I never expected this of you and I never expected these two to be capable of this."

Logan then said "they've had some help and so have I we've all been made a better offer. However it requires we all be Alphas so you need to go."

Logan then leapt at one of the Alphas and fought him well Ethan and Aiden merged together to take on the other. Once the fighting begin the Alphas' Emissary had run off.

Once the job was done they needed to perform one final task and that was to get rid of the emissary. Logan found his contact information on his Phone and Ethan looked it up to find the ext spot where he lived and worked. When they got there they saw him and a women a packing up their things. Logan then said "someone seems to be bailing quickly It's time for you to face your fate. Logan took him on well Aiden forced Ethan to merge with him to take on his companion at that point he didn't care what it would do to his eyes they wanted no survivors.

Logan and the twins then gathered there positions together and packed them into the moving truck that Enis had come in. Th three of them followed him on their Motorcycles Logan on a Harley and the twins on a pair of matching sport bikes.

Once they arrived in Beacon Hills they headed off to an abandoned bank building where Deucalion instructed them to follow a teenage boy and a hired mercenary who was taking him to safety.

The three of them gave chase to them and managed to corner them in a warehouse the twins merged together to try and take them on well Logan looked for another opportunity to ambush them. The Mercenary proved to be smarter than thy looked and was able to give the twin an electric shock that caused them to unmerge. Logan instead of attacking went to check on the twins and the two they were chasing managed to escape.

When they returned to tell Deucalion what had happened he seemed pleased and said "good that annoying teenage boy will tell his pack were her and we mean business. Now we need to prepare for the next stage of our little game."


	3. Chapter 3 - Things get complicted

Later that evening Logan walked into a tattoo parlour on the edge of town. He'd been there once and got thrown out because he was underage. Him and Camden Lahey had gone there when they were 16 and wanted to get Tattoos. Since then he'd already gotten one well he was in his previous pack he got one that had a quite he liked that made him think things wouldn't always be bad and to get back up when life kicks you down. It was "_Rise and Rise again, Until Lambs become Lions_" Right now he felt like he had become a lion now as he was now an Alpha. He had already drawn one out that he wanted but took a look around at the rest of the artwork on the wall, some sense of his was saying that someone he knew was her before him but he couldn't place it. He took in the sent in the air to see if he could find it. It was mixture of things from the smell of the ink and all the others that had been in there before him but there was a sent two actually that seemed vaguely familiar to him but he just dismissed them as he figured they probably did the same as him and Camden when they were young came there to look and see if they could get one.

The Tattoo artist asked him if he had something in mind and he showed him the two bands he had drawn out and he showed him where he wanted them.

A little while later Logan approached Ethan and Aiden to help him make them more permanent. When Aiden seemed to be almost enjoying the idea of using a torch on him Logan grabbed it from him and said to Ethan "you do it he seems to egger to hurt me."

The next day Logan was sent to follow Kali and Enis to the hospital after he had helped the twins register at school. Why they needed them in High school he didn't know yet but hey apparently had a mission.

Well he was at the hospital he heard someone familiar to him talking to Isaac and heard her say "I've tried Derek and I'm not getting a response. Do you have another emergency werewolf contact?"

Logan was shocked his mother knew about werewolves and she knew that Isaac was one too. He flowed her from a distance and heard her make a call to someone and when they didn't pick up he heard her call the school and told them that Scott needed to get to the hospital. Logan though great Scott's involved in this too was he in a pack with this Derek guy that Deucalion wanted.

A little while later he saw his brother approached Isaacs's room Kali had already made sure he wasn't there and Enis was ready to get him out of there. Logan was supposed to run interference but instead he hid from his brother.

Later that day when they got back Deucalion was having some words with him and asked "why didn't you do what you were told to?"

Logan then growled at him "no one ever said my baby brother was involved?"

Deucalion looked at him and said "your brothers Scott isn't he?"

Logan nodded as Deucalion continued "and let me guess he doesn't know about you?"

Logan shook his head Deucalion then said "maybe we can use you to bring him into our little pack. He seems to be a lone wolf without a pack but he seems stronger then he appears."

Logan looked at him and said "what do you mean."

Deucalion replied "time will tell time will tell. Let him find you let him know and bring him to me."

Logan thought about it and figured he'd go along with the plan for now as he knew just like with the last pack he decided to keep on the good side of Deucalion until things suited him.

After his discussion he went over to the twins to see what they knew about Scott. Logan didn't tell them about him being his brother even when they asked him why he wanted to know about him.


End file.
